


Finally Together

by flareonfury



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Community: 15pairings, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were finally together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roguewords](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=roguewords).



> Written for roguewords at comment_fic prompt victory not easily won. Also written for 15pairings prompt together. First Scogue in years. I admit, this is rather sucky – forgive me.

They were _finally_ together.

Finally after years of being enemies, teammates, friends, and then best friends, they were finally boyfriend and girlfriend. Although admittedly, it was still odd to think of them as together… Rogue had to pinch herself to remind herself that it was real. That their relationship was real and she wasn't dreaming.

However the victory had not been easily won… but they ended up triumphing in the end. Even with all the obstacles of previous girlfriends and boyfriends, and with the obstacle of being unable to touch skin to skin, they were still together and finally found their other half.


End file.
